


Niska/Astrid One-Shots

by Fictionista654



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F, references to non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654





	Niska/Astrid One-Shots

Niska is not human. Therefore, she does require food or drink. Every twenty-four hours, she requires a charging station and cable. Exposure to temperatures below -128.9 degrees Celsius or above 93.3 degrees Celsius will lead to irreversible damage, including death. Unlike the models before, she is waterproof, non-flammable, and alive.

It smells of cigarettes in the bar. There is smoke in the air. Niska’s target is sitting by the men’s room. Rodney Acker is 5’11” and has a BMI of 26. The puffiness of his face indicates a high sodium intake. There is a 7.8 percent chance he will suffer a coronary failure in the next month.

He need not worry.

He will not be alive tomorrow.

***

The parking garage is empty. Rod is drunk. He fumbles his car keys. Niska is fast; in the time it takes for him to retrieve them, she is .3 meters away.

“Holy fuck,” he curses, and drops the keys again. Niska smiles, though she is not amused. “Where the fuck did you come from?”

“The bar,” she says, and slams him back against his Nissan, crumpling the driver’s side door. He attempts to pry her right arm off his windpipe.

Death is 20 seconds away.

“Niska.”

It is no effort for Niska to restrain Rod and look behind her at the same time. “Astrid. You came.”

“You called—you have to let him go.”

“This man has raped three women,” says Niska. Rod’s face is blue now. Death is 13 seconds away.

“Niska, please,” says Astrid, and puts her hands on Niska’s shoulders. “You can’t do this. It will never leave you.” The ligaments in Rod’s throat are shifting. His windpipe will collapse. If Niska does not let go, he will die. Her predecessors could not do this. They could not harm a human.

Niska has harmed many.

“Niska,” says Astrid. Two seconds. One.

Niska lets go.

***

The bruises are spectacular.

“He doesn’t look happy,” says Astrid, putting her coffee down by Niska’s left elbow and leaning over her shoulder to see the computer screen.

“It’s a mug shot,” says Niska. “I would be disappointed if he enjoyed it.”

“You know Niska,” says Astrid, putting her arm around her. “I’m proud of you for not killing him.”

The synthetic muscles between Niska’s brows tighten minutely. “But he deserved it.”

“Of course,” says Astrid. “But you don’t deserve to be a killer. You are too good.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” says Niska. She exits the browser and turns off the computer. Its black screen reflects her face. It is still. No part of it moves without Niska’s permission. No part of it will ever move without her permission ever again. “What would like to do today?”

“Anything,” says Astrid. “We can do anything.”


End file.
